Mi familia
by dark-light-girl-anna
Summary: Bueno esta historia trata de los sentimientos del pequeño Shippou, ojala les guste y por favor manden reviews oneshot


Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece InuYasha si así fuera no creo que hubiera sido tan genial, ni tan interesante, eso si las parejas habrían sido mas claras ;p

Este fanfic se trata de el capitulo 143 de la serie, es cuando Ganta o no me acuerdo como se llama pierde a su papa. Creí que era injusto que el pobrecito de Shippou nomas se acordara de su papá. Así que decidí hacer mas clara la relación papa-mamá-hijo con las respectivas personas que creo que ya saben quien son.

* * *

Mi Familia

Al ver a mi nuevo amigo reunido con su padre nuevamente no pude evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos, al ver lo felices que estaban, los dos, por haberse reencontrado el uno al otro de verdad esperaba que mi padre regresara de la muerte de un momento a otro, pero no sucedió.

A lo lejos pude ver los ojos de Kagome llenarse de nostalgia. Kagome, siempre me ha cuidado aun cuando no soy nada suyo siempre me cuida cuando ve que InuYasha me molesta, me trae dulces, comida deliciosa, y juguetes para entretenerme. No creen mal cuando dicen que creo que es mi mamá, hasta ahora y después de que mi madre y mi padre fueron asesinados por los hermanos trueno, la considero alguien a quien podría llamarle "mamá", solo que me da mucha pena con ella.

No solo es pena lo que evita que llame Mamá a Kagome, aparte de pena, esta el hecho de que ella nunca me ha tratado como a su hijo no se si ella me ve así, solo se que me cuida, tal vez hasta me ve como un hermano menor, y otra de las razones creo que ya la conocen , sip me refiero a ese perro testarudo y necio, aparte de que es excesivamente celoso con Kagome, pero pues que se le va a hacer si no se anima a decirle nada tendrá que aguantarse los celos.

Mientras a lo lejos despedíamos a nuestros nuevos amigos, y Sesshomaru, se alejaba por entre la niebla no me sentí solo, no realmente, estas personas han estado conmigo y ya sea que me protejan o cuiden de mi son personas con las que siempre puedo contar. Sango, la dulce Sango y una muy enojona Sango, a ella la veo como a la tía buena onda, con la que me puedo escapar y contar chistes y ese tipo de cosas. A Miroku lo veo como un monje libidinoso que nunca va a cambiar, y que por mas que Sango lo intente hasta que se casen no creo que se mantenga fiel. Kirara es mi compañera de juegos y mi amiga, y realmente la unica youkai del grupo ademas de mi.

Mientras pensaba todo esto ellos hablaban de lo que les había comentado el papá de Ganta, una tierra cubierta de niebla blanca huesos tanto de humanos como de monstruos y en medio un enorme esqueleto con una armadura. Al parecer Kagome e InuYasha conocen este lugar, luego les preguntare.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, pude notar que Kagome hablaba con InuYasha en susurros, fui a lavarme la cara antes de dormir y al volver Kagome estaba sentada sobre sus mantas raras, a las que les llama bolsa de dormir, y me veía con una sonrisa, InuYasha estaba cerca de ahí recargado en un árbol con Tessaiga apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, sus ojos me veían fijamente pero no con rastros ni de enojo ni mucho menos en sus ojos parecía, parecía que brillaran con orgullo pero ¿de que…?

-Shippou-chan, ven aquí un momento por favor- me dijo Kagome indicándome un lugar a su lado, como me dijo fui y me senté a su lado, al instante InuYasha ya estaba sentado a mi otro lado.

-¿Qué… Que pasa?, ¿hice algo malo?, ¿dije algo que no debía?- pregunte nervioso.

-Nop nada de eso Shippou-chan, solo quiero, queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites, tal vez no somos tus padres, pero tu eres parte de nuestra familia, y AMBOS te queremos y se que si tus padres estuvieran vivos te dirían que están muy orgullosos de ti al igual que nosotros, y estoy segura que ellos en el cielo están pensando eso exactamente.- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de orgullo, no pude evitarlo, las lagrimas simplemente salieron de mis ojos

-De…De verdad lo crees?- pregunte queriendo ahogar un sollozo, Kagome me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó sobre su regazo, al abrazarme pude sentir un inmenso calor que tenía tiempo sin sentir.

-Claro que si Shippou, tu padre te diría que te comportaste como todo un hombre, bueno un adulto- dijo InuYasha mientras acariciaba mi cabeza no puedo esperar mucho de él ya que el no es del tipo de hacer demostraciones de afecto en público- Lo hiciste bien, Shippou.

Me dijo con un aire de orgullo, un orgullo que solo mi padre me había transmitido, claro que no le voy a llamar papá a este perro pulgoso, pero no me pude contener así que hice la pregunta que mi corazón anhelaba.

-Kagome…- empecé dudoso

-Dime Shippou-chan- me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba cada vez mas contra su pecho, haciéndome sentir cada vez mas seguro

-Puedo, aunque sea cuando estemos solos- sentí como mi rostro se comenzaba a encender de la pena ,no de decirle Mamá si no que me dijera que no- ¿puedo llamarte "Mamá"?

-¿QUEEE!!?- gruño InuYasha

-Claro que si Shippou-chan, si quieres llamarme así estando frente a todos no hay problema, sería la madre mas orgullosa de que me llamaras así enfrente de todos y que sepan que aun cuando no somos familia de sangre lo somos en el corazón- dijo Kagome con mucho sentimiento mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias… Mamá…- dije feliz al dejar salir lo que sentía la felicidad que me daba que Kagome me quisiera así y que como bien dijo somos familia… tengo una familia.

-Pero escúchame bien Shippou no te le vuelvas a interponer en el camino a Sesshomaru, estas conciente que te pudo haber matado!, el día que vuelvas a hacer eso si el no te mata, yo te voy a dejar de traer dulces de mi época entendiste?- dijo Kagome ejerciendo los derechos y las obligaciones de cualquier madre.

-Hai… Mama- dije yo con una sonrisa.

Aun en los brazos de Kagome ella me empezó a mecer como si fuera un bebé y tarareaba una dulce canción, la cual no conocía pero me hacia sentirme tranquilo.

-Kagome, por que le dijiste que si?- gruño InuYasha después de sentirse ignorado.

-Por que quise, ¿algún problema?-

-¡Si!, cuando escuchen a Shippou llamarte mamá te van a preguntar que si quien es el padre, que les vas a contestar, eh¡?- siguió gruñendo InuYasha

-Ah pues les digo que el padre sigue enamorado de su antigua novia y nos abandono- dijo ella muy quitada de la pena

-Kagome…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto esta

-No puedo permitir eso… Van a pensar que como yo soy el único monstruo en el grupo yo me aproveche de ti.-

-InuYasha no seas tonto, Shippou no se parece en nada a ti-

-No, ¡ya que! me sacrificare, oy! Shippou, si me escuchas puedes llamarme Oyajii cuando estemos solos y SOLO cuando estemos solos, me voy a dormir.- Dijo InuYasha como si me hubiera dicho que ayer comimos ramen.

-Oyasumi, Mama, Oyajii- dije en un susurro

-Oyasumi, Gaki- me respondieron Mama y Oyajii

-Oyasuminasai Shippou-chan- dijo Mama cuando nos acomodo en sus mantas raras yo aun en sus brazos.

Sip esta es mi familia, chiquita, un poco loca, y un tanto dispareja, pero esta es mi familia.

* * *

Bien aquí termina mi historia recuerden que esto no pasa realmente en la serie, no estoy segura del manga, pero en la serie no.

No habra continuación de esto

Sip a diferencia de mis demas historias esta es realmente corta

Tal vez haga otra historia no tengo idea pero tengan en cuenta que siempre pondre a Shippou como el "hijo" de InuYasha y Kagome (Ahome), bien tambien aprovecho este momento para avisarles que

Mi fanfic "La noche mas hermosa" ha sido prácticamente eliminado, no del todo pero si han eliminado unos capitulos, no se realmente por que, pero lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante es subir los capitulos sin lemon ni nada los pondre asi sencillitos, ya sean situaciones muy de pelea y asi las dejare pero los lemons y cosas que no las permite fanfic las voy a quitar y ya depues yo le dire donde las publicare para qe las lean! Bueno mata NE!

Reviews por lo que mas quieran

La_dark_light_girl_anna

Mini diccionario:

Oyasumi-oyasuminasai= buenas noches

Oyajii- padre, viejo, jefe, papa

Gaki= mocoso, lepe, chamako, plebe, etc.

Ramen= fideos deshidratados comestibles.


End file.
